


Newjerseyspunk has sent you a message.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Pregnancy, Punk Frank Iero, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Yo, G.I feel so comfortable talking to you. I think its time we met. "





	Newjerseyspunk has sent you a message.

_Yo, G._

_I feel so comfortable talking to you. I think its time we met._

I stared at the message from  _newjerseyspunk_ with a frown, quickly clicking reply.

_**I** **don't think i'm ready. Theres things you dont know about me.**  _

_Hey, me too. Think its better if we meet. I'll be at The Academy tonight. I'm playing a gig. I'll put your name on the list for backstage in hopes you turn up starts in an hour._

**_I don't know what you look like and vice versa. How will i know its you?_ **

_The names Frank. Lead singer._

I didnt bother to reply, running my hand over my bare thigh before glancing at my skirt. 

"Fuck"i whispered, getting up to look in the mirror. My shoulder length black hair was a mess, but i ignored it. Grabbing my make up bag and sitting down. I did a simple winged eyeliner and red lip, my usual go to look before standing up to stare at myself. Knee high socks ran up my legs, my short skirt going to just above my knees, along with a loose hoodie.

"Fuck"i whispered, wondrring how the fuck I got myself into this. Frank was gay, he wouldnt be into the real me. I bit my lip and sighed before grabbing my things. I could just go to see what he looks like i guess, bail then. I walked the couple of blocks to the venue, waiting in line before paying in. I got myself a double vodka and black, going to the smoking area and lighting a cigarette. The people there glanced at me for a moment before the leader sighed happily

"Sorry dude, we were bricking in incase it was a fan"

I nodded and took another drink, wondering how many bands were playing tonight. I ignored them talking until i heard Franks name.

"Frank, get off your phone man"

"Hes waiting on his girlfriendd"one sang, shoving the shortest of the bunch

"I dont gotta girlfriend"he mumbled, glancing at his phone again before sighing and turning towards the doot, glancing at it. He was gorgeous, short black hair with a small side fringe, tattoos littered every piece of skin visable and a ring went through his nose and lip. He had big eyes and perfect eyebrows along with a sharp jaw line.

"So who the fuck are you waiting for?"one asked, making Frank sigh.

"I dont know"he admitted

"You need to get laid"the tallest snorted making Frank roll his eyes 

"Yeah because im big on one night stands alright"

I finished my cigarette, taking one last look at Frank before leaving, returning to the club and finishing my drink. I got another before the lights dimmed and a group of people went onstage.

"Alright motherfuckers, whos ready?"Franks voice filled my ears before the band kicked off. They played for an hour as I watched, he had so much passion. His voice was raw and sounded like he smoked way to many cigarettes but it was beautiful.

"Thank you"he said as he threw out some water bottles.

"Little side note here. G, wherever the fuck you are. I think i'm in love with you"

I sucked in a breath as my heart started pounding, before the band left the stage. I booked it to the backstage area without thinking about it, getting in easily. I went to the smoking area where Frank was, wripping the wrapper of the beer with a cigarette between his lips.

"Frank"i whispered, making him look up, slowly looking me over.

"G?"

"Um hi"i whispered

"Why didnt you say anything earlier?"

"I didnt...i didnt know it was you and then when i did i lost my balls, only found them in my 5th drink"

He gave me a small side 

"I thought you were a dude"he didny look mad, just curious. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"I am, sometimes"i whispered 

"Thats why you didnt want to meet?"he whispered making me nod

"Youre making me nervous standing, like youre gonna bolt"he whispered making me snort and shrug

"Id be lying if i said i wasnt"i mumbled

"So youre obviously not transphobic, want to know a secret?"

I looked up at him

"I dont have a dick, or a flat chest"he said making my eyes widen. He snorted and shrugged, glancing back at his beer

"Genders fucking insaine isnt it?"i finally said, making him grin and nod. 

"Yeah, yeah it totally is, you gonna sit?"

I finally let myself slid onto the long booth like chair next to him, lighting a cigarette.

"What i said...onstage. it wasnt a lie"he whispered making me suck in a breath.

"The things ive told you..like not only being trans, but everything. Like ive never been comfortable enough to do that, you know? You didnt judge or tell me to grow up or anything. You always treated me with respect and helped whenever you could"he whispered 

"I dont really know what to say"

"Your name would be a start"he laughed 

"Gee. Gerard most days"

He smiled at me, finally meeting my eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you Gee"he whispered 

"Hey man, who the fuck is G?"one of his bandmates laughed as they came out, but his voice was laced with concern

"Some girl?"he added sitting down infront of us 

"Also are you sure youre not a fan?"he looked at me

"No. Well yeah youre good but not the im going to stalk you fan"i mumbled making Frank snort.

"What am i missing Iero? Whos G?"

Frank tapped his fingers on the table before looking at me.

"Want to get out of here, Gee?"

I let out a nervous nod

"Oh oh, its him!"

I cringed 

"Her. Hey drop my pay over tomorrow? Put it in the letterbox man. Good gig"Frank said, getting up as I did the same. He placed a hand on my back as i got out, sliding around the table. He lead me to his car, unlocking the door so i could get in.

"I didnt mean..you know"he said making me snort 

"I didnt think you did"

He smiled over at me and started the car.

"So like you hungry?"

I shrugged

"Starving myself, could dig some pancakes man"

He flinched 

"I didnt mean-"

"You dont have to be jumpy, i know what you meant"i smiled

"Weird for a trans guy to fuck on on pronouns"he snorted before pulling out slowly

"So pancakes?i'm vegan so itll have to be at mine, but like im pretty sure my moms working if thats cool with you"he said glancing over at me

"Yeah. Like youre 5'2, probably still could over power you in a skirt"i smirked

"Low blow dude, shit"he snorted, but it seemed to relax us both a bit more. Frank drove a few blocks before pulling into a quiet neighbour hood and parking on the third house. 

"So my moms cars here, but shes cool if you still wanna?"he offered

"Um, i'm in a skirt?"

"Shes got a trans kid for a son, she wont even notice. You pass"he whispered, choosing his words carefully.

"I just..i want to talk to you without all the backround noise and shit, you know?"he added

"Its okay"i whispered

"Cool, that doors faulty as shit and doesnt open for the inside, ill get it"he said when i reached for the handle and tugged, i nodded and he got out, walking round the front of the car. He opened the door so i could get out, fixing my skirt as it rode up.

"Holy shit did i just see lace? Okay okay that was weird, sorry"he mumbled making me snort as he shut the door. I followed him into the house.

"Frankie?"a long mouthful of italian filled my ear, which Frank replied in too.

"So aparently its not just my mom, im sorry"he mumbled before leading me into the kitchen. There was an man and woman in their rough 30s.

"Oh, hello"the man who spoke italian said. He sounded like he was speaking English his entire life.

"This is my dad, Tony and mom Linda. So uh why arent you guys at work?"he offered as i scratched at my hands.

"Because days off are manitory, darling. Whos your friend?"Linda smiled

"Gee"he said, and i smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you honey"she smiled, lifting a glass of wine.

"Oh drinking? Well can you make us pancakes mama?"he smiled, looking innocent as she giggled

"Sure baby boy"she said as he opened the fridge, passing me a beer and one for himself

"Thanks ma. Call us"he hummed before leading my upstairs and into a large enough room with a bathroom joined. It was clean and organised, it also had two guitars hunf on the wall.

"For a teenage guy your room is inceedibly clean"

"Im a clean freak"he smiled and shrugged

"My rooms like a disaster, youd probably have a heart attack"

He snorted and shrugged, sitting on the bed.

"Im glad you came. To the gig"he whispered as i sat next to him

"Me too"i whispered

"How long have you been like yaknow..nonbindary is it called?"

I nodded and shrugged 

"Since i was like 16, so 4 years? But always you know?"

"I know"he whispered 

"So like do you use he pronounes or she?"

"She but mostly he. Like i mainly dress mascaline, just some mornings i wake up and im not, you know? Like im biologically male, so wearing a skirt alot of the time isnt acceptable"

"Fuck what people think. You look gorgeous"he smiled making me blush.

"Its all make up"i said 

"Doubt it" we sunk into a comfortable silence. Newjerseyspunk and I have been talking for a little over a year, and we know everything about eachother. Besides our first name and looks tonight. We met on a LGBT group and hit it off immediatly.

"Frank, darling! No eatting in your room!"Linda called

"She just knows i smoke after"he snorted

"Smoking after food is the best man"

He gave me a lazy grin before leading me backdownstairs. 

"Fresh Beer, Gee?"Linda smiled

"No thank you"i smiled back, sitting down when Frank pointed.

"So what do you do, lovely?"Linda smiled

"I'm a comic book artist? I mean i work in dark horse"

"Shes got a graphic novel out"Frank filled in

"Oh really? What age are you? You look so young"

"Im 20"i smiled

"Must be really talented to make it in the art world, i heard its tough"Tony said

"Yeah i mean i was lucky, because i left school early? So like i went to SVA in New York, and i met some awesome people so its all about connections"i explained 

"And are you boys dating? I never assumed it would be a woman here, Frank never brings anyone home, but we always assumed he was gay"Linda explained

"Or like friends exsist"Frank mumbled, taking a mouthful of his beer

"Yeah but you never bring them home"

"Thats cause all they do is smoke pot"he joked as Linda sighed.

"So not dating?are you gay?"shs said looking at Frank

"Shit next time i say pancakes, punch me in the face"Frank mumbled making me snort

"Yes mom, im gay"

"Yet your dodging the dating question"

"Were not dating mom, shit. G how far do yoy live? Im not like kicking you out but i need another beer, could i walk it?"

I smiled and nodded

"Im not a dainty little flower, i can walk myself"i said, getting a stuck out tongue instead as we finished our pancakes. Frank washed the dishes as he pulled out another beer. Tony started speaking italian until Frank held up a hand

"Youre speaking to fast and im tired, dad. English"

"I said your replacing that six pack"

"I always do"he mumbled, leading me out the back door. He lit a cigarette

"My parents are full on normal days, never mind drunk days"he said

"Hey its cool, i can tell theyre loving"

"Fuck yeah, mom had me at 16, theyve been together since they were kids. Its weird though, growing up i always thought love was this big revelation, you know? Like my parents love story is litreally that, they were 14 and at a stupid like dance? And they ran across the room to eachother when a slow song came on. But like it wasnt a big revelation, when i fell in love with you. It was more of an 'oh, oh' moment you know?"

I bit my lip

"But i guess thats because like i had never seen you, so i fell in love slowly by all your quirks?and i-"

"Kiss me"i whispered, making him pause with his smoke half way to his mouth

"What, you cant kiss me?"he gave me a evil smirk

"Anxiety is a bitch dude, i dont know"i mumbled

"Hey hey i was kidding"he whispered, turning so he could stand infront if me. He nudged my foot until i spread my legs slightly, he took a drag of his cigarette as i watched before throwing the half smoked cigarette out, moving his warm hand to my cheek. I bit my lip as i met his eyes before they fluttered shut as he leaned closer, pressing his nose against mine lightly

"You sure, Gee?"

"Yes, yes"i whispered before soft lips were pressed gently to mine. I let my hands move, gripping at his hips before kissing back, sucking his lip between mine. He broke apart to turn his head, before kissing me again softly. His hand ran down my body to my bare thigh, but he simply moved it slightly before returning his hand to my neck as he deepened the kiss, biting at my bottom lip until i let him in. 

"Darlin-oh"

Frank broke the kiss to look at Linda as i blushed 

"I dont understand"she whispered 

"Um, what up mom?"he said as he pulled away from me. I slid my hands in my hoodie pocket, sucking on my lip.

"I was wondering if youd go into the garade and get another bottle of wine. The lights broke and im scared id fall darling, ive had a little to much"

"Sure mom, which kind?"

"Any red, and whatever you both want"she smiled before shutting the door

"Thats going to be awkward as fuck to explain"i giggled

"Hey, im gonna ask you something and i dont want you to take it the wrong way because i dont mean it the way it sounds, okay?"

I frowned at nodded

"Do you want to stay over? Have some drinks and pass out"

"Frank-"

"I dont do sex? Like i never have and im not really looking to like i honestly didn-"

"I know Frankie, i was just going so say will you drive me home so i can get a change of clothes?"i said

"Sleeping in a skirt sucks"

"Oh oh yes okay, yes"he grinned 

"Ill get moms drinks first"

I nodded

"Get in the car, ill be there in a second"he kissed my cheek before going into the garage. I walked around the house to his car, getting in it. A few minutes later he came out, climbing in the front seat.

"Where we for?"

"Church street, like 3 blocks?"

He hummed and pulled out, i gave him directions before he pulled up

"You want to come in?"

"Sure"he shrugged, getting out to open my door. I lead him in the back way, unlocking my basement outside door

"The mess...sorry"i offered before i pushed it open and turned on the light

"How much clothes have you got?"he snorted, shrugging i quickly grabbed a backpack, grabbing male clothes for tomorrow because i could just wear this if not, a pair of pyjama shorts and a loose top, i grabbed my make up bag and charger before nodding 

"Okay, i think thats it"i said making him smile

"Come on gorgeous"he hummed, walking out again. I locked the basement door and turned to get into the car.

"Its just Gee. Shes with a dude"Ray said

"G, what the fuck?"Mikey said

"Oh hey, im staying at Franks tonight okay?"

"Uh okay?"Mikey said 

"Lock the front door, moms at work all night and im staying at Rays. I assumed youd be home?"he offered as i looked at my keyring, finding thr right key before locking it

"Have a good night guys"i hummed 

"G, youre okay right?"Mikey said

"Yeah yeah i'm good"i smiled

"New skirt? Its nice"Mikey smiled

"Yeah, i got it on sale. Rad right?"

Mikey grinned and nodded

"Later guys"i hummed

"Later G. Text me yeah?"

I nodded and climbed in the front seat of Franks car again.

"He seems sweet, accepting huh?"

I nodded and grinned

"He taught me how to put lipstick on, its harder than it looks"

Frank gave me a lazy smile, driving slowly as he rubbed his eyes. We pulled up infront of his and got out, going into the kitchen

"So ive got beer, or like cheap ass vodka? Or wine?"he offered 

"Vodkas good"

He smiled and mixed two drinks

"Coke zeros all i got"

I hummed and took a sip.

"Frank i thought you were gay"Linda said making Frank scratch his neck.

"I'm biologically male?"i mumbled 

"Oh really? I cant tell"she said 

"Mom you dont say tha-"

"Its okay. Sometimes im gee, sometimes i'm Gerard"i offered making her nod

"Oh, let me know if i get anything wrong sweetheart. You staying over?"

"Yeah mom"

She hummed and nodded 

"Cool, were gonna watch a movie. Youre more than welcome to join"she hummed, taking the bottle of wine into the living room.

"You wanna?"he offered

"Sure Frankie"

I followed him to see Linda in tonys lap, her head on his shoulder as the ads played. 

"Cringe"Frank joked, sitting down and pulling a duvet of the back of the sofa. I sat next to him, sipping on my drink. 3 drinks later the movie was only half way through, after Frank refilled our glasses he sat closer to me, moving his spare hand to my lower thigh, giving it a small squeeze before keeping it there. I lay my head on his shoulder as i relaxed, focusing on Sweeny Todd as the drink made my vision swim. I sleepily turned my head towards Franks neck, pressing my nose against if as he moved his arm over my shoulder. 

"Sleepy?"he whispered

"And need a smoke"i whispered

"In heres okay if someone gives us two"Linda said making Frank snort and light two, placing it against my lips before throwing his mom the box. We smoked slowly before i put it out in an empty beer bottle

"Frankie im tired"i whispered

"Me too, shit. Bed?"he whispered. I nodddd and pushed off the blanket.

"Frank, you should not touch a womans thigh-"Tony started

"Huh? Oh"Frank lifted his hand and got up, offering me his hand. He helped me up before leading me upstairs, yawning

"Im gonna change, ill knock before i come out okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes as i opened my 8ibag. Frank wemt into the bathroom and i undressed, pulling on my shorts and loose tshirt before finally taking of my socks. I climbed ingo bed, yawning. There was a small knock on the door 

"Im dressed"i yawned before Frank came in wearing loose Black boxets and a big tshirt. He smoved his clothes in the washbasket before laying his binder on the chair and turning of the lights.

"Wanna be the little spoon?"he whispered 

"Yeah"i nodded, turning over ad he wrapped himself around me, holding me close. He moved his hand to rub up my thigh

"Sorry, so soft"he whispered

"Its okay, its making me sleepy"i whispered

"Goodnight gorgeous"he whispered as he twirled small patterns on my thigh. I woke up to Frank snoring, making me roll over and press my face to his shoulder. I glanced at the clock that read 9 am, sighing as i slowly got up, i really needed a drink but found no glasses in Franks bathroom. The house sounded silent so i quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Water in the fridge, Gee"

I glanced at a hungover Linda

"Thank you, um sorry i should have got dressed, i didnt think anyone was up"i whispered

"Its okay, you should wash your make up of sweetie, its so hard to get rid of the panda eyes"

She gestured to her own smudged make up

"I know, eyeliners tough"i said aftsr a long drink.

"Knowing Frank he wont be up til 1, hungry?"

"No thanks, i think im just gonna go sleep my hangover away"

She giggled and nodded as i walked out and back into Franks warm bed. I fell asleep again in minutes. The next time i woke up, Frank was sat on the bed playing xbox with a headset on.

"Bob, dont you fucking dar-ah! What the shit!"Frank said, i pressed my face into his back

"Hey G. Im signing off bob, see you later" he said before he turned the xbox off 

"Hey, hungover?"he whispered, i nodded and sighed

"Yes"

"Is it Gee today?"

I nodded and curled into him, pressing my face to his stomach making him giggle.

"Take me home? I need to die in my basement"

Frank laughed and rubbed my head 

"Sure Gee."he whispered, i climbed up, pulling my skirt on over my shorts brfore shuffled out of them and sliding my barefeet into my boots 

"Gonna dieee"i whined, making him laugh

"Stay here and die'

"Im gonna overstay my welcome"i pouted

"Youre not"he smiled

"Come back to bed"he whispered makinf me nod, sliding off my boots again to climb in. Frank shufflrd close to me, glancing at my lips before he kissed me again. He deepened it quickly, pressing me over until i was on my back.

"Im not...can i touch? Nothinf like.."his hand ghosted my thigh

"Yeah yeah"i whispered before he eas kissing me again, sliding his warm hand up my thigh and under my skirt. His fingers brushed the lace of my underwear before trailing back down my thigh.

"Lace"he whined

"Yeah"i whispered

"Thats so unbelievably hot"he kissed me again, this time trailing his hand under my skirt to my ass, pulling me closer as his fingers dug into the panties. I broke apart, watching him as his hands explored before sucking in a breath as it inched closer to my dick. He met my eyes, sucking in his lip as his fingers brushed my length. 

"Oh shit"he whispered 

"Dont-dont do anything, just what youre doing"i whispered, he kissed my jaw nodding.

"Okay, princess"he whispered, running his fingers up my legth again.

"Youre leaking"he whispered, touching the head as i whined.

"What colour are your panties Gee?"he whispered, voice tight and rough.

"Pink"i gasped

"So fucking hot"he whined, pushing me onto my back so he could kiss me again before pulling his hand away, moving to climb between his legs, my thigh pressed right against his crotch. He leaned close to me, kissing my throat before rolling his hips, making us both moan. Frank pulled away when his phone rang, 

"Hello?"

"Your mic is fucking on! Fuck Frank!"i heard 

"Oh oh shit i thought i turned it off. Sorry. Later"

Frank unhookrd the headset, moving to throw in inti the bathroom before climbing back into bed. Settling into the same position. He kissed me as he rocked his hips, sending pleasure shooting up through both of us. He moved to put his hand under my skirt, tugging the waistband until he could slide his hand in. I whined as he stroked me, pulling his closer so i could shove my hand into his boxers. He moaned and grinded against my fingers, spreading his wetness over them. 

"Dont move, shit yeah"he whispered as i felt my stomach tense, i covered my mouth as i came, spilling over his fist and my panties. He jacked me through it before wiping hid hands om the sheets, i turned it over so i could get proper access, rubbing his.clit until his thrashed against me, moaning louf as he pressed his face to my chest. He tugged at my hand a second later, sighing against my chest.

"Shit"he whispered

"I like it when you call me princess"i whispered, making him grin and peck my lips

"Be my princess?"

I nodded and blushed

"So like that was unexpected"he said as i laughed, shrugging. My phone rang loud and i rolled over to get it.

"Way. You should be at work, we have a meeting in two hours!"

"But its saturday!"i argued

"Kids still want comics!get to work"

He hung up as i sighed 

"Fuck, i gotta go"i mumbled, grabbing my male clothes from my bag and going into his bathroom. I changed quickly and washed my face. I stared in at the mirror and pouted. This wasnt who i was today. I pulled on my leather jacket before going out

"Oh shit"Frank whispered, fully dressed and staring at me

"Fuck youre so fucking hot, both ways shit"he mumbled

"Thank you"i whispered beforr packing my bag and pulling on my dr. Martins.

"Can you take me to the train station? And can i leave this here?"

"Sure gee, come.on. or like do i just call you Gerard now?"

"Still Gee, just havr to go to work and stick assholes Gee"i mumblrd as he lead he downstairs.

"Hey ma, I'm gonna take Gee to the train station, shes got to work. Need anything?"

"No baby its okay, bye Gee. See you soon lovely"

"Bye!"i called before going outside to light a cigarette and get in the car. 

"What time you finished work at? Want to hang out? Ive got a gig so"he trailed off

"Ill text you, oh hey maybe i should have ypur actual number?"

He laughed and ryhmed it of quickly as i dialed it in. 

"Nexts trains in 10 minutes"he hummed as he pulled up. He got out to open my door and i got out.

"Last night was cool"

"Fuck yeah it was"he grinned and pecked my lips

"Have a good day at work princess"

My heart fluttered as i pressed a kiss to his lips before hugging him

"Bye Frankie"i whispered

"Bye princess. Text me yeah?"he whispered and i nodded, pulling away to go into the station. I got my ticket before getting on the train as it pulled up. The day was slow and by the time i was back in New Jersey it was 8. I went straight to the club, going into the smoking area to the band again.

"Now its a stalking fan"

Frank poked his head out of the group

"G! Hey!"he got up to hug me tightly 

"How was work?"he hummed

"Sucked, but"i shrugged 

"Whos this?"one of his bandmates said 

"Gerard"i smiled making Frank look at me, i nodded at him 

"Yeah this is my boyfriend"Frank smiled

"Didnt you go home with a chick?"

"Didnt you have to many vodkas?"Frank growled 

"Pency, youre on"a man said, poking his head out the door. I kissed Franks forehead

"See you after"i hummed, getting a grin in return before  they filtered through the backstage door. After they finished an incredibly gig, Frank paused as fans shouted

"Okay okay one at a time"he said holding up his hands and handing the mic to a girl in a front row.

"Did you find G?"she asked making him grin, his eyes twinkling 

"Fuck yeah i did. Let me tell you fuckers something, if you have someone online that youre fucking obsessed with, take the chance. Ofcourse always be safe if you havent skyped them, bring friends with you and meet in a public place. But shit, youre not always going to find your true love infront of your face"he said, grinning at the crowd. 

"Thank you, thats us til next week. Until then, stay safe, stay kind and stay beautiful"

Screams met him in return as a man whispered softhing in his ear.

"Merch is nearly out, and its our last printing of the season! Only small left, but ill take it in and order more next season. Thank you guys"he grinned before walking off stage. I went to find him, he was outside signing.

"Hey, you were great"i grinned 

"Hey babe"he kissed my cheek, turning back to finish 

"Is that g?"

"Yeah, yeah thats them"he grinned 

"Your gay?"another asked 

"Yeah, okay i gotta go guys im sorry, thanks everyone fir coming"he grinned before lacing our fingers together to lead me to his car

"Wow everyone knows you"i whispered, he laughed and got in.

"Kinda. You staying at mine?"

"Nah, i need to go see Mikey, he gets nervous"i said

"Thats cool"he hummed

"You can stay?"i offered making him hun

"Sure"

The drive was short until he pulled in, i lead him in through the front door to Mikey curled up on the sofa.

"Hey, i was worried" Mikey said sitting up

"Sorry mikey, wheres Ray?"

"Shower"he yawned

"Weve got some weed, want some?"he added, i looked at Frank

"You smoke?"

He nodded

"Yeah Mikey"i hummed, kissing his forehead before going into the kitchen. Frank followed as i looked for food before sighing

"Theres nothing, ugh. What take away can you eat?"

"Like most?theres dominoes whivh does vegan pizzas"he hummed 

"Shit yes pizza"i hummed, getting a 16inch for Mikey and Ray, and a 12 inch for Frank and one for me. I ordered it before yawning. I hugged Frank, leaning into him.

"You have little differences when your gee and when your gerard and its adorable as hell"he whispered

"Like what?"

"Youre shy when your gee, when you hug me your arms go around my waist, but now theyre around my neck, things like that"he hummed

"I dont even notice that"i whispered, he leaned up to kiss me.

"Its cute as hell"he whispered

"Hey Gerard, uh dude"

I pulled away to Ray 

"Hey man. Hows Mikey?"

"Yeah hes okay, but he needs a new prescription? Like he has 2 left and i dont want to mention it to him because he gets panicy?"

"Shit yeah"i rubbed my face

"Ill get it Monday, he seems tired today?"

"He had a little uh mood swing earlier, broke my guitar"

"Fuck Ray"i whispered

"Its fine, hes sorry so"he shrugged 

"I got food, tell him okay?thanks for taking care of him"

Ray smiled and nodded before walking out. I sighed as i leaned against the counter.

"Whats wrong with him?"Frank asked softly

"Hes bipolar"i mumbled making Frank nod. The smell of weed filled my nose and i opened the windoe, going into the living room to see the bong. Ray passed it to me and i took a hit beford handing it to Frank. I sat down as my head swam, allowing Frank to curl up in my lap 

"Whats going on?"

"Oh, oh this is Frank. Aka Newjerseyspunk"i offered making Mikey go 'ahh'. Pizza came soon as we ate slowly infront of the tv. 

"Bed"i hummed, kissing Mikeys forehead 

"Night Gee. I love you"

"So much baby bro"i hummed, Frank followed me downstairs yawning. 

"Theres a bathroom in here"i hummed, pushing the door open

"You got a tshirt i can borrow?"

I pulled off my own, passing it to him before he went in. I pushed off my jeans, pulling on boxers before climbing into bed. Frank lay his binder on the table before climbing into bed. I turned off the light 

"Big spoon or little spoon?"

"Big"i whispered, he turned and let me curl up into him

"Night Gerard"

I kissed his neck making him giggle

"Tickly"he whispered, i did it again only blowing a raspberry this time, making him laugh loud

"Gee! Gee stop!"he laughed as i kept doing it, i grinned as i pulled away; pressing a soft kiss to his ear. He turned around to kiss me

"I love you"he whispered 

"Which is dumb as hell but i do"he added, making me lean forward to kiss him. He grinned and pushed my hair behind my ear. 

"Its not dumb"i whispered making him shrug, pressing closer to me as his soft fingers ran up my thigh.

"You totally shave them, right?"

I laughed and nodded

"Wax, but yeah the ideas the same"i hummed 

"Hot as shit"he whispered before kissing me again. He tried to turn us over but i pushed back, crawling on top of him

"Oh, oh shit Gerards a dom"he whispered as i pinned his wrist lightly

"Gotta keep you on your toes"i whispered, kissing him again and deepenening it. He moaned and spread his legs so i was between them. I ran my hand down to his thigh, hooking it under it so i could pull him closer, he gasped at the friction,

"Oh, oh"he whispered before moving his hands to my neck, pulling me in deeper. I moaned into the kiss, rolling my hips against his before breaking the kiss to push up his top

"No, no dont shit dont please"he whispered, pushing it back down

"Okay okay, im sorry okay?"

He nodded and bit his lip

"Sorry, i just..-"

"You dont need to explain"i whispered, kissing him softly 

"I should have asked okay?"

He nodded again and looked away. I got off him quickly, pressing soft kisses to his cheek

"Youre okay Frankie, okay?"

He nodded and sniffed

"Hey hey dont cry"i whispered, turning him around to face me. He wiped his nose and nodded, wiping his eyes on his arm

"Im good, i just forget?"

"Its okay babe, honestly, cmon go to sleep"i kissed his cheek

"No please dont-i want to touch you. Im okay"

I pouted and shook my head 

"No, Frankie. Youre upset"

He sighed and turned around, letting me curl up behind him. I woke up to pleasure shooting up my spine, making me whine and buck up into the heat. My hand moving to twist in Franks hair.

"You-fuck"i gasped out as he pulled off, replacing it with his hand. 

"Morning"Franks voice was laced with lust

"Get the fuck up here and kiss me you ass"i whined, he laughed and pulled away, crawling over me to kiss me. I moaned and turned us over, shoving my hand down franks boxers. He was really wet, soaking my fingers at the first touch. He broke the kiss to moan deeply, spreading his legs. I moved down to pull of his boxers, running my fingers down his vulva to his vagina, pushing a finger in as Frank whined loudly, pushing down against it.

"More more cmon"he said, making me shove a second finger in. He moaned loudly as i bit at his thigh, before moving to his clit. He gasped as i sucked him in gently, twirling my tongue around it before he was pulling at my hair, filling the room with loud moans. 

"Gonna cum, gee shit fuck you"he moaned before he clenched around my fingers, i moaned and gave him a final lick, moving up over him to kiss his neck

"Can i kiss you?"i whispered making his laugh

"Some people arent cool with th-"he cut me off with his tongue, shoving it into my mouth and moaning as he tasted himself. He wrapped his legs around my waist, making my cock slid into his wetness. I moaned quietly, finding all my will power to pull away.

"The first time we make love, i gotta be Gee. I cant-im to rough during sex, i cant help it-"

"I want you to be"he whispered, pulling me close 

"I want you to make me yours, mark me up"he moved to kiss my neck

"Come on princess"he whispered making a shiver run up my spine

"Shit okay yes, uh condoms"i mumbled, reaching into my bedside table. I grabbed one, pulling it open before sitting back to put it on. He licked his lips, spreading his legs for me as i lined myself up. 

"Sure?"

"Yeah"he grinned before i pushed in as slow as i could, he whined deep in his throat before my instinks kicked in, moving to pin his arms above his head roughly. 

"Wrap your legs around my waist"i whispered, fucking in deep when he did. He was moaning and gasping until i whined and pulled away, reaching for the tie under my bed. 

"Hands together"i said, he immediatly did it, letting me tie them together and to the bed. He moanrd as he tugged 

"Do they hurt frankie?"

He shook his head quickly as i pushed back in, i moaned and pressed my face ro his neck, biting down hard as he let out a cry. I covered his mouth, pressing my palm down hard as he moaned, fighting against the hold as i pushed in hard and fast

"Fuck Frankie"i whined before pushing my hands up his top, he whined and thrashed away from my hand until i held his hips down, gripping at his breast as my fingers ran over his nipple. I pinched it before his entire body relaxed and he moaned, long and loud against my hand 

"I want to bite them frankie"i whispered in his ear making him whine.

"Can i suck them baby?"i took my hand away

"No, no i dont want to see them just ahh"he paused as i tugged hard

"Just dont stop doing that"he whined, 

"But youre so beautiful baby, soft curves and everything, please"i whispered

"Not yet, not now"he whispered back

"Okay, okay"i hummed, moving to kiss him as he pullrd at the tie on his hands

"What baby, what do you need?"

"Rub my clit, please please"

I hummed, moving my hand from his hip down to his clit, rubbing hard until his body was shaking and tensing around my cock

"Oh, oh fuck Frank"i gasped as i pushed in deep, cumming. He moaned, pushing his hips up deeper as i rocked myself through it before pulling away, wiping the sweat of my forehead before rolling the condom down. I tied it, aiming it towards the bin but missing

"Gross"he laughed, i shrugged, reaching over to untie his hands. He rubbed them lightly as i lay down, lighting two cigarettes and passing him one. 

"Im sorry, if i was like to rough-"

"You werent"he kissed my jaw and grinned, pressing close to me.

"I love you"i whispered, making him look up at me

"Shit, really?"

"Yeah"i grinned before kissing him again.

_6 months later_

"Yo dude, sup" i kissed Franks cheek

"Hey Gee"he smiled, shoving his earphones in his pocket.

"New skirt? Give me a twirl"

I laughrd and did, 

"Gorgeous"he hummed, kissing my cheek.

"Christmad shopping sucks, who you gotta do?"

"My mom, your parents, mikey, ray and i have to sneak away to get yours, you?"

"Same, plus bob and shaun, i got shaun in thr srcret santa so easy, guitar strap"he shrugged and took my hand 

"Okay cool, i want to get Mikey a bass, so music shop last because fuck carrying that"i laughed  

"Okay, walmart, get the guys and parents done"

I hummed and squeezed his fingers, he lead me in and i got a shopping cart, 

"Okay so vodka for donna"he hummed

"The fuck am i gonna get her?"i pouted, making him shrug. I sighed and went to the drink isle, getting Linda red wine and Tony a box of beer. I then moved over towards the chocolates, getting a tube for them too.

"So your parents done, so i got mikey, ray and you, and mom too"i said

"What do you want?"i asked

"A dick"he blurted out, making me snort

"You dont even, liar"

He shrugged and looked behind him

"Dont-"

A soft hand ran up my thigh to my ass

"What colour today princess?"he whispered

"Um, black"

He smirked and inched closer to my side 

"Youre a tease"i mumbled as he took his hand back

"Having a boner in a skirt sucks"i added making him grin and kiss my cheek

"Alright, what will i get Ray?"he asked

"I dont know man, i have to get him something big, he does so much for mikey but i dont know"i sighed

"Im thinking about a guitar but like i cant remember if he plays an electric or what kind or ugh, and i think he has like four so not really a point"

"What else is he into?"

I shrugged and sighed

"Like horror movies and video games"

"Why dont you buy him some games?"

"I dont know what he plays, hes been complaining that his xbox is slow as hell and is on its last legs, i could get a new one?"

Frank hummrd and nodded

"Ill get some games then"

Frank paused at the baby clothes, running his fingers over them

"Frank?"i whispered 

"Huh? Yeah, um that was weird"

"Yeah"i admitted 

"So ill be honest with you"he started, his fingers moving back to the small tshirt.

"My periods late, and like shit its not like im clockwork every other month but i kinda got this feeling?"he offered, making me freeze

"How late?"i whispered, moving my hand to his lower back.

"Coupke days, no biggie"he whispered

"It is a biggir, like a massive biggie"i said 

"Were always careful, but weirdly i dont want to take a test, because a part of me with be broken"

"You want kids?"i whispered back, turning him round 

"Yes, obviously not really at this age you know? But its why i never went on hormones"he said, finally meeting my eyes

"Damn, that would be the most confused kid ever"i whispered making him laugh

"Wouldnt it, princess?"he hummed, i kissed his forehead 

"Lets finish shopping okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay"he smiled before i moved to push the cart. I looked behind me when he wasnt next to me, he was staring at my ass and smirking 

"This skirt is the bomb"

I laughed and shook my head. After we payed, we split up for eachothers presents. I went to the tattooist before pausing outside the door. If Frank was pregnant, he couldnt get inked.

"Hi, how long do  your vouchers last?"i smiled

"A year"he smiled back, before i nodded

"And aftee pregnancy, how long do you wait?"

"3 months is recommended"

I nodded and rubbed my head

"No good. Thanks anyway"

"Good luck"he smiled 

"Thanks merry christmas!"i said already out the door. I went to my other option, an egagement ring. When i thought abouy me and Franks relationship, i thought about the entire 2 years weve been talking rather than the 6 months. I puck out a small silver band, knowing he had chubby fingers i hoped i got it right. I shoved it in my pocket, handing over the 300 dollars with a smile. I checked the time and went to starbucks while i waited for Frank.

"All done. Meet me in Starbucks xo"i text only to get a repky instantly

_damn youre quick. Im only in the shop. See you soon x_

it was an hour later when Frank returned, no bags in hand 

"I put them in my car because youre nosey"

I snorted and nodded

"Good plan"i hummed. We spent the rest of the day shopping before heading back to mine. I was so glad to be done christmas shopping. Frank handed me a beer and sighed happily as he sat down with one

"Should you b-"

"Wouldnt it be weirder if i wasnt?"he whispered before Ray walked in

"Hey guys!"he grinned as he sat down

"Hey man, wheres Mikey?"

"Shower. Who wants to light up?"

Ray held up a pre rolled joint

"Ill be back in a minute"Frank hummed, i squeezed his wrist ad Ray lead me outside. Frank came out a few minutes later, taking the joint of me

"Okay thats pushi-"

"Im not, i got it"he mumbled, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he took a long drag. 

"So fucking dumb i dont even know why im upset"he snapped before rubbing his forehead

"Whats up Frank?"ray said 

"Nothing its cool"he whispered, taking a few pulls before passing it back. I did the same before handing it to Ray.

"Theres so awkward tension man, ill leave you guys to it"

Ray left and Frank sat down on the step, lighting a cigarette

"Frankie"i kneeled infront of him

"Its dumb"he sighed 

"Its not"i whispered

"Do you want a baby? With me?"i whispered making him nod.

"Ofcourse, i love you"he whispered back, touching my cheek.

"Youre 20"i whispered

"Yeah, i know"he shruggrd, dropping his hand as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"We can try? But we both have to be so fucking sure this is what we want"i said making his eyes light up

"Yes yes im sure"he nodded quickly 

"I just need to think about it okay?"i whispered

"Yeah, okay"he hummed, leaning forward to kiss me.

"By the way, in a week your wearing that exact outfit and fucking me with it on"

I laughed and nodded

"Okay, okay"i said making him grin. Christmas came two days later, and as we handed out presents to both our familys at my house, i grinned and watched them. Frank was dressed in my tshirt and pyjama pants with his hair pushed back behind his ear as he opened a present from Mikey, grinning at it

"Dude! Dude!"Frank threw himself into Mikeys arms, i looked down at the couple of large band tshirts and smiled.

"Thanks man!"

"Open Gees next"Linda hummed softly, i reached into my baggie hoodie pocket as frank kneeled up and touched my leg softly. 

"Not mine yet"i hummed 

"Ew is it a dirty present?"Mikey said making me snort

"No"i said but Frank grinned, kissing my shin before i moved to hand out the presents to everyone else

"Poor Frank"mikey snorted, i rolled my eyes 

"Frank can have his"i handed him the small wrapped box. He wripped the wrappers of it, opening the small box

"Oh, oh my god"Our parents said, 

"Marry me"

He looked up at me when wide tear filled eyes 

"Youre insane! Yes, yes fuck yes"he jumped up into my arms to hug me, i grinned into his head, kissing his head 

"Holy shit"he said

"Why arent you shocked?"Linda said and i glanced at Tony who winked at me

"He had to get my permission, didnt he?"

Frank giggled and let me slide the band on his finger 

"Love you, princess"

I kissed him gently

"I love you"i whispered making him grin wide

"Okay my turn!"

Frank handed his out before grabbing two bags

"Okay, one of these you cannot open infront of our parents"he said, making Linda laugh. I seen the pink bag poking out

"Shit, shit is that victoria secrets?!"i gasped, grabbing the bag 

"Thats the one you cant open!"

I looked in the bag, seeing the different colours of lace underwear and alot of knee high socks, grinning as i touched them

"How much did this cost you?! Shit frankie!"i got up to hug him

"Is it a dildo?"mikey cringed makig me laugh

"No, no its not like that"Frank said 

"Oh shit does G wear girls underwear?"

"Anyway, this is yours too"

I took the bag, opening it and grinning at all the art supplies, soft paintbrushes and paints and sketchpads

"Frankie i love you"

He grinned and kissed me

"Forever princess"

I grinned up at him. He curled up into my lap as everyone chatted and opened presents before Linda and donna went into the kitchen. 

"So, who wants champagne?"they smiled when the came out, mom handed mikey one first, only his was orange juice

"Theres a little bit in there sweetheart"she smiled softly at him

"Let the boy drink, his brothers engaged!"tony laughed 

"I cant drink sir"Mikey said, making tony frown but nod.

"To our family"Linda said after passing out all over the glasses, i held mine up and grinned, gaining a kiss for Frank.

"Our family"everyone repeates before Frank knocked our glasses together, taking a drink. 

"I think im ready, you know, to try"i whispered, making Frank grin more and hug me

"Yes, yes gee!"he kissed me and i grinned

Okay, everyone! Christmas photos! Everyone change!"

I followed Frank downstairs with mt bags, picking out a new skirt and knee high socks. He grinned and held uo a thumb

"Gorgeous"

I brushed my hand over the black lace skirt, grinning before doing my make up.

"Im totally being a cliche and putting my ring up on facebook, im already doing it"Frank said from the bed, making me laugh.

"Sounds good" i said, winging my eyeliner. I followed with a red lipstick Frank had bought me last week, grinning

"You look amazing princess"

I smiled at Frank, who was in a black shirt and black ripped jeans 

"So do you"

He winked and watched me pull off my hoodie, replacing it with a tight band tshirt before frank followed me upstairs

"Gorgeous boys"

"Can i be in the back?"i said making mom smile

"Yes baby"she said without questioning it. We all got into the camera frame, frank jumping on my back when the camera couldnt see everyone. I laughed and grinned when the camera flashed, mom took a couple with the remote

"Good it looks lovely!"she smiled after checking

"Now, time for church"

"Oh mom, no"i whined 

"The ieros are catholics, we will be respectful"she said

"Fine, Gerard has to come"i rolled my eyes as i went downstairs to change and wash my face. Frank ran his hand down my wine coloured shirt.

"Youre still my princess gorgeous"he kissed my neck, i shrugged and strepped out of my panties, making Frank dig his nails into my ass 

"Hey!"i laughed 

"Tease"he said, moving so i could pull on black skinny jeans and boots. He kissed my cheek before leading me upstairs. Mass went slow as hell, but i watched Frank as he prayed, or replied back when needed. It was clear he had faith. He finished up by blessing himself, kissing the prayer book before setting it down and glancing at me.

"Did you watch me the entire service?"he grinned

"Youre holy, how did i not know that?"

He gave me a lopsided grin as he stood up, i seen Linda and Tony kiss their crosses before doing the same

"Im not holy, i just was raised this way. I dont know if i believe, but isnt it better to be respectful incase?"

"Was i disrespectful?"i asked making him grin

"No, no baby"he said before everyone gathered outside

"Okay, dinner at mine. Come whenever! Now is fine, lots of alcohol"Linda giggled making mom smile

"Well swing round now then, give you some help"

"Catch you on the otherside"he winked before getting into his parents car. I got into moms, sliding in the front seat.

"That was boring"mikey said making me snort. The drive was short until we pulled up infront of Franks, he was sat with a beer, his sleeves rolled up and a cigarette between his fingers. I snapped a photo on my phone before walking up to him.

"So i telk my parents everything, so i tokd them we were thinking about kids you know?"

I nodded and sat down

"And moms crying in there, because shes happy as hell and i had to escape the tears"he said making me laugh

"Atleast their supportive"i hummed

"Yeah, yeah my parents are awesome"he grinned before passing me his beer. Dinner was ready an hour later and we all sat down at the Ieros massive table, Franks hand settled on my thigh as Linda handed him his plate.

"Thanks mom"he smiled making her sniff

"Im going to start crying again"she said walking back into the kitchen. I grinned as Frank giggled. After everyone sat down, Linda stood up 

"We dont do traditional grace, but at christmas times we like to go around the table to say one thing were greatful for. It cant be the same twice. Ill start, im grateful for the Ways, being so accepting of my Frank."Linda smiled.

"Im grateful for god, and how hes made my life"tony smiled warmly, it went quickly until Franks turn, who bit his lip.

"Im grateful for a new begining"he said softly before looking at me.

"Im grateful for family, the only thing that really matters"i whispered, making Frank grin wide. Everyone ate and drunk wine as we talked, before Frank tugged my hand, leading me outside before kissing me deeply. I grinned when he pulled back.

"You proposed"he said 

"I did"i whispered, kissing his jaw

"I didnt-i wanted to do it proper, as Gerard, on my knee you know?"

"It was perfect gee, just the way it was"

I kissed his nose and smiled

"You really want to start a family?"

"Yes"i whispered making him grin again

"You know that means ill always be on your dick?"

I laughed and nodded

"Lucky forward to it gorgeous"i kissed his forehead before he lead me back inside. Music was on and everyone was drunkinly singing back. I laughrd and lifted my glass, nudging Mikey.

"Okay?"

"Totally okay"he said, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Good"i kissed his head

"Love you"

"So much baby bro"

I pulled away to grab my wine, taking a long drink before looking at Frank, who was sat on the arm of his dads chair, singing along as he nursed a beer. His eyes caught mine and he grinned, sticking out his tongue. I did it back, relaxing into the table i was against.

"Shit its weird being happy"i whispered making Mikey snort

"Fuck yeah its weird"he said softly, leaning his head against my thigh. It was a few minutes later when Frank came over, leaning up to kiss my jaw. 

"I love you"he whispered

"Me too, Frankie"

"Still Gee?"

I shook my head, feeling comfortable in my clothes and body. He hummed and nodded, turning to press his back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and relaxed, kissing his head.

"Merry Christmas"i whispered

"Marry christmas princess"he whispered back. Drinks kept flowing until night, when everyone squeezed into the living room to watch movies. Frank fell asleep on my lap half way in, his head pressed against my neck.  

_13 months later._

"Thats fucking it! Im not trying anymore, fuck kids and fuck my body"Frank shouted making me cringe. Another month of trying yet another period. Frank came down the stairs, throwing himself into the sofa. A few months ago, Frank and I put a down payment on a house. His grandfather left him money in his will, plus the money i saved from publishing my books. We had a comfortable life and it was amazing being with him everyday. 

"Baby, it takes time"i whispered

"Fuck time! Fuck getting my hopes up every damn fucking month for my stupid female body to fuck iy all up again!"he shouted 

"Dont shout at me, frankie"

He sighed and nodded 

"Sorry princess. When do we suck it up and ask for help?"

"I dont know baby, come here"i patted my lap and he climbed into it, sighing.

"What are we doing wrong gee?"

"Smoking, drinking. They both lower our chances"i whispered making him sigh

"I cant stop"he pouted, kissing my cheek. The doorbell was loud making Frank sigh and get up, going to open it.

"Hey mom"

"Hi baby, busy?"

"Nah, come on in"he said, leading her in. She glanced at me in my pyjamas

"Hey G"

I grinned, she always did that when she didnt know what prounouns to use. 

"Morning Linda"i hummed

"No luck im guessing?"she asked 

"Nope"Frank said making her sigh 

"Okay, well i know Gerard isnt holy, but st. anne is the catholic saint of pregnancy, so i got you this"

She held up a medal, small and gold on a chain.

"Oh, oh its beautiful"Frank said softly

"I thought it might help"she hummed softly as she put it over franks neck. He touched it and nodded. 

"I think its time to start accepting the fact that it could be a while"Frank whisperws a few hours later after we left, he sat on my lap and hid his face.

"Lets try just not having sex until youre obvulating okay? Like completely, build the sperm count up"i whispered making him sigh

"Yeah"he mumbled before pulling the duvet off the back of the sofa and pulling it over us. 3 months later i woke up to Frank shaking, he was still asleep and when i touched his forehead it was obvious he had a high fever. 

"Baby? Baby wake up hey, hey its just me?"

He couldnt focus his eyes on me.

"Gee, i dont feel well. Can you get me some painkillers and water?"

"Yes honey"

I got up and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and painkillers. He sat up and took them 

"Im gonna call Linda okay?"i whispered as he rolled onto his stomach, kicking off the blanket.

"Okay"

She turned up an hour later as his fever went down, she flicked on the bedroom light making Frank grown. 

"Where hurts bambino?"

"Stomach"he whined as he turned over, she pushed up his top before pressing down at the bottom.

"Oh"she whispered 

"What?"

"Youre uterus feels swollen, are you due your period?"

"Yeah"he whined and curled up into a ball. She fixed the duvet over his and kissed his forehead

"Youll be okay babino. Ill stay in the guest room, call me if anything happens"

I nodddd and watched her leave before climbing into bed

"Baby?"

"Tired"he whispered before snores filled my ears. I relaxed onto him until morning. 

"Boys"

I jumped away as Linda stood over us.

"Its 10 am. Just checking my baby"she fslt his head as he yawned 

"Better"he hummed

"Take a test baby"

"What?"he mumbled

"Take a test"

He frowned but got up, going into the bathroom. We had a stack in the drawer. I got up at linda left, feeling more Gee today and dressing properly. 

"G.."Frank whispered, his voice cracking. I turned to him staring at the test.

"Baby?"

"Its positive"he whispered, making me gasp. He dropped to his knees as hs stared at the stick, and i followed him straight down, the happiness in my heart unbelieable as i hugged him to my chest.


End file.
